


Dream Core

by KickBoxBanana



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cumming without permission, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Dubious consent later, Edging, Full consent at first, M/M, No safewords used tho, Non-Consensual Tickling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickBoxBanana/pseuds/KickBoxBanana
Summary: Amidst an attempted edging session, Cloud accidentally cums without given the permission to do so. Getting tired of this kind of behavior, Sephiroth makes sure that he learns a lesson. And what better way to make sure he remembers than utilizing the one thing he knows Cloud hates?I know this sounds really bad, but it's hot as fuck. Everything is consensual (that's really important to me dw), and Cloud knows he can safeword out any time. Happy reading!
Relationships: Cloud/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Cloud/Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	Dream Core

**Author's Note:**

> So you may be wondering why I used so ungodly many tags just to say this is Cloudiroth, but the ship is very prominent in both the FFVII games (duh), but people who have only played Kingdom Hearts also ship it pretty hardcore. If you're a fan of both (like myself), just imagine this from whatever fandom you prefer ;) I just wanted to make sure despite a person's preferred fandom, they still find this fic.
> 
> I've actually been wanting to write a Kingdom Hearts fic for ever now, just to get a breath of something new. I keep wanting to write something with Sora, but every time I go to, my kinky ass literally can't help but to throw SOMETHING kinky in it, and then my mind literally imagines the 12 fucking year old from the first game FOR NO REASON AT ALL and I end up making myself uncomfortable to the point I delete it. Even now, I feel weird writing even if I claim I aged him up. If anyone has ANY advice, I would gladly listen. I need this shit, guys. What's even weirder is that I don't mind reading it, only writing. Please help a sub-sora deprived mate ;-;

"N-ngh," Cloud muttered, his hips twitching on their own accord. He squeezes his eyes shut, his hands gripping into fists, his fingers desperately latching onto the knots that keep his hands securely over his head. He tried his best to try and hide how much the other man's touches are getting to him, tried to hide the fact that he was so turned on he thought he could burst, because the more the other knew, the more he tried to exploit. 

Cloud was panting. His own breathing filled his ears. His knees twitch toward each other, only to be reminded they too were tied to the bed frame, keeping his legs apart. He was sweating. Could feel it gather on his forehead and pool on his hips, small droplets running down his thighs. It was too hot. Far too hot. 

He wanted to wipe it away. He felt nasty, grimy, and wanted to be clean. But the knots gave zero leeway, he could barely even squirm. 

"Pitiful." He heard the dark, sinister, yet silky voice chuckle. He didn't want to look up at him. He couldn't. "Do you really think you can hide anything from me?" 

Suddenly all movement on his cock stopped, just simply rested on the base, and Cloud let out a little strangled noise from the back of his throat. 

Sephiroth chuckled again, but didn't say anything. He didn't continue to stroke him, either. Instead, he rested his palm flat against Cloud's aching hard-on, raking his hand across it in a forward motion, almost as if he were massaging it. _Oh, fuck_ \- Cloud gasped, his hips subtly bucking upwards. He's never done that before, and he'd be damned if it didn't send sparks of pleasure up his spine, more intense than he's ever felt before, and his bucking became short and shallow, small high pitched moans erupting from his throat. He had to swallow hard, opening his eyes so he could look Sephiroth in the eye, letting out a pitiful whimper. "Can I cum?" He asked, the desperation almost leaking out of him. "Can I cum?" He asked again, as though worried the other didn't hear him the first time. 

Sephiroth didn't say anything, only gave a small smile (or maybe it was a smirk, Cloud couldn't tell) and pulled his hand away. Cloud only whimpered, but didn't fight it, knowing that if he did he would only make the situation worse. He squeezed his eyes shut again, his heavy breathing the only sound in the room before Sephiroth's hand was back on him, lightly stroking him. 

It was slow and deliberate, but Cloud refused to give in so easily. He knew Sephiroth could keep him like this all day if he wanted to, so making sure to not act up was key in getting what he wanted - a _fucking orgasm._

However, when he sped up suddenly, Cloud couldn't help the shocked moan that ripped from his lips, or how his back arched so far off the bed his chest almost touched Sephiroth's. He was whining and moaning incoherently now, but he couldn't stop. It felt too good. He felt like he was about to burst. 

"Can I cum?" He almost sobbed, bucking his hips into Sephiroth's touches. "Please, please, can I- oh God, can I please cum?" 

Once again, Sephiroth merely stopped his movements, his hand gripping the base of Cloud's throbbing length, and he almost screamed, tears running down his cheeks freely now as he made sobbing noises and tried to move, tried to get any kind of friction, but it was hopeless. He fought it for another good second, his hands and legs tugging on their restraints, and finally there was nothing he could do but accept that Sephiroth would let him cum whenever he felt like he deserved it. It was all in Sephiroth's hands - he controlled everything, and Cloud was completely powerless to stop whatever the other wanted, and that thought alone made his cock jump in the other's hand once more. 

"Oh?" Sephiroth chuckled, amusement thickly laced in his voice. "You like that?" 

Cloud didn't answer, could only pant and look up at the other through hooded eyes. He knew he should be embarrassed, and maybe he was, but his mind was too fuzzy to comprehend it. 

Without warning, Sephiroth's free hand lightly smacked Cloud's dick, causing his muscles to seize and a strangled moan to be released. He would then stroke him once and let his hand pop off the tip, stroke and pop his hand off, stroke and pop his hand off, and it was driving Cloud insane. He couldn't handle it, couldn't hold it any longer, and before he knew it he was cumming, muscles tense and mouth hung open as cum spirt out from his cock and caked his stomach, and Sephiroth milked him through it, continued to stroke. 

But he didn't stop. 

Cloud shrieked as his hand kept going, even after he came down from his high, his body doing everything it could do curl into itself, to twist away, anything to get away from the hand on his oversensitive appendage. 

"What did you just do?" Sephiroth questioned, expecting an answer, but Cloud just kept crying and yelling out "please"s and "stop"s. Sighing, the older climbed over Cloud's waist, pressing his weight into him so he couldn't move around as much, and even slapped his cock again, which caused Cloud to shout and try to sit up. He repeated. "Tell me, Cloud. What did you just do?" 

"I-I came too early!" Cloud sobbed, looking up at Sephiroth with desperation. 

He simply tutted and smacked the younger again, causing him to thrash. "No, try again. What did you do?" 

"Came- came without permission." Cloud mumbled, his wrists probably chaffed with how sharply he tugged on them. 

"And does daddy like it when you cum without permission?" Sephiroth wondered, but clearly knew the answer. 

Cloud, who was now given the chance to breathe, did just that. He didn't say anything, simply gazed up at the older blankly, his hard pants once again filling the room. 

Sephiroth sighed. Of course this was planned, he just didn't expect it to happen so soon. He would have to do a better job of training the blonde to be edged for as long as Sephiroth wanted to edge him. An evil thought flashed across his mind, and who would he be to ignore it?

His fingers quickly danced up Cloud's sides, causing the boy to shout and writhe, and Sephiroth did it again. "Does he?" 

" _No!_ " Cloud sobbed as Sephiroth continued to tickle him, but he couldn't go anywhere. Not with his limbs tied down and Sephiroth's weight keeping him from even squirming. His head fell back as his laughs and cries became intermingled, " _Stop! Please!_ " 

Sephiroth did stop, but only to lean down and give a fat lick to one of Cloud's nipples, and that sent mind-numbing pleasure-pain right down his spent cock. 

What really bothered him was the fact that Sephiroth was _still fully clothed_ , and the hard-on poking his belly was the only sign that any of this was even affecting him. 

Another flash of fingers against his under arms, and Cloud yelped. "Please, stop!" He cried out, and writhed as much as he possibly could as Sephiroth continued to torment him. 

"I heard you say what you did, but yet you never apologized for it." Sephiroth said, almost indifferently, and Cloud was tripping over his words as he stumbled out a mantra of "I'm sorry", each louder than the last until he was practically screeching, and Sephiroth had to use one hand to cover Cloud's mouth, muffling his sobs and words. 

"You're sorry?" Sephiroth questioned, sighing and shaking his head. "That's not good enough, Cloud." 

"Please, slap me-" Cloud choked once he moved his hand away, swallowing thickly. "S-slap the shit out of me instead, just please _stop_ -" he sobbed again as Sephiroth flicked his fingers against the blonde's sides, but only briefly. "I h-hate being tickled-" 

"Slap you?" Sephiroth chuckled, and lightly, teasingly, gave consecutive slaps (they were more like taps) to Cloud's cheek, cupping his jaw from that spot after the third, holding his head so that the blonde couldn't look away. "You would like that, wouldn't you? Then what's the point of a punishment if you don't learn from it?" 

Cloud didn't say anything, couldn't, and Sephiroth couldn't help but to soak up this image of the high and mighty Cloud Strife. His hair was even messier than usual, his lips were swollen and spit-slicked, his cheeks dashed with a little red color that showed how hot and bothered he was getting again. Tied down to his bed and letting him do as he pleases with him. It was almost too much. Almost. 

"One minute." 

Cloud's eyes widened. "O-one..?" He wondered, confused as where that came from. 

"One more minute of tickling, and I'll say you've learned your lesson." 

Cloud whined, squirming underneath the taller man. If he declined this, he knew Sephiroth was going to do it anyway. 

"Just one? And then you'll stop?" 

"Oh, Cloud. Have I ever lied to you?" 

Without another thought, Sephiroth went right to it, and Cloud screamed and jerked, "Stop!" constantly echoing throughout the room. Sephiroth would have to gag him next time, he thought, more amused than anything. Cloud was a shaking mess, unable to escape the intrusion, and he hated that Sephiroth knew he was so ticklish. That was one of his biggest secrets, because he _fucking hated being tickled._

Once Sephiroth did finally stop, he chuckled and stood up off of him, admiring his spread out frame once more. 

"Can you untie me?" Cloud panted, eyes pleading. 

"No." Sephiroth said simply, eyeing Cloud's erection that stood proud against his stomach. Someone enjoyed that more than they let on. 

Cloud whimpered, his eyes closing as he struggled against the bonds yet again, squirming as though that was alleviate some of the pressure from his groin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Interesting." Sephiroth hummed as he came-to, memories of the vision he just saw fresh on his mind. He smiled, almost ferally, as he looked down at the unconscious blonde. He moved his hands away from the boy's temples, not being able to help the sudden desire to ravish him. "Maybe one day." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this was kinda short, but I don't like dancing around the bush. I'll try to write longer ones in the future. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
